


Stood Up

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Valentine's Day 2018 [4]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Jack gets stood up for Valentine’s day, but don't worry, Rhys plans to fix that.





	Stood Up

**Author's Note:**

> An answer for an ask on Tumblr that got away from me. I love it though.

It was Valentine's Day, but Rhys sat at his usual table, drinking his coffee and working. He had no plans for the social holiday, so he’d decided to get a little ahead on his workload. He usually worked from home, but recently, he'd started coming to this coffee shop to get some change in scenery. To his delight, he got to watch the passersby, which included the extremely handsome man that always wore sharp suits and flirted with the baristas. He always preferred the same drink, a cinnamon, Irish Latte. Rhys had heard it enough to memorize it.

The man stopped in every morning and afternoon, always in a form fitting suit. They were expensive looking and allowed a good view of the older man's extremely fit body.

But the man arrived on a weekend, a day Rhys never saw him. He was dressed in jeans and a sweater wrapped in a vest and jacket. It was strange seeing him in something so normal. He sat down immediately instead of ordering. Then he dialed a number on his phone. “Yeah, hey, you may have forgot, but we had a _date_ today. If you didn't want to go through with it, ya shoulda said somethin’. Call me back.”

Rhys felt bad, especially when another thirty minutes passed with no result.

The man made another phone call. “Hey, I didn't reschedule my whole day just to be stood up. You could have just said no when I asked, you coward.”

Rhys had heard enough. He went to the barista, ordering the man's coffee and another one of his. He returned to his seat briefly to pack his things into his bag. He grabbed the finished coffees and took them over to the man’s seat. His stomach swirled, delightfully nervous. The man leaned over the table, holding the bridge of his nose. Rhys cleared his throat. The man eyed him, grumpily. Rhys smiled wide. “I'm sorry, I couldn't help but overhear and no one should be dumped on Valentine's day and I noticed you haven't gotten any coffee yet, so I thought I'd bring you one.” He handed the man his coffee.

The man eyed Rhys passively, looking him over. He took the coffee and inspected it, his eyes widening. “This is exactly how I like it…”

Rhys rubbed the back of his neck. “I'm here pretty much everyday so I hear it a lot…”

“Nu uh,” the man said, lips curling into the smile he always flashed at baristas. “I'd remember a cute thing like you.” The man indicated for Rhys to sit.

Giggling, Rhys sat down, setting his bag at his feet. “Well, you walk past me every time… But, I'm usually behind a computer. I'm Rhys.”

“Rhys,” the man said, testing the name. He smiled wide, his eyes twinkling. “I'm Jack and I'm an idiot for never noticing you.”

Rhys smiled wide. “You can make it up to me by buying me a coffee.”

Knowing, Jack indicated Rhys' coffee. “But you already have one.”

Cheeks warm, Rhys winked. “Guess you'll have to buy me one a different day!”

Jack observed Rhys, his eyes slowly taking him in this time, making Rhys flushed under his gaze. His strong, tan features were mesmerizing. Jack leaned across the table finally. “So, tell me, what’s a nice thing like you doin’ alone on Valentine's Day?”

“Waitin’ for you to ask me out!” Rhys giggled, then he answered more seriously. “I had no plans, so I just figured I'd get some work in.”

“Waiting for me, huh?” Jack's smile melted wide, his eyes calculating. “In that case, Rhysie, are you busy today?”

Rhys shivered, hearing his new nickname. He smirked. “Unfortunately, I am. I'm going to spend it getting to know a handsome stranger.”

Jack laughed. It was a beautiful sound. “You are precious, Rhysie! I have the whole day planned out, too!” He stood, grabbing their coffees. He motioned for Rhys to follow and he did happily, following Jack out to the sportiest car he’d ever seen.

The leather seats looked brand new. Jack handed him his coffee and turned on the car. “You're going to need a tux. Where's your home?”

Rhys told him the way. When he got there, he ran up, leaving the exciting stranger in his car. He knew he had a tux, he'd bought one a few years ago. He reached to the back of his closet, pulling all the clothes to the side. “Oh, shit!” Rhys breathed. He remembered now, it had been for a stupid party.

The mismatched suit was covered in loud colors and patterns. The pants had a 90s geometric pattern on it. Large red shapes on a blue background, with smaller, different colored shapes and squiggles. The top was a white button down with a pastel jacket, printed with elegant florals. He searched for  shoes, finding red ones.

He groaned, wanting to die. He was supposed to impress this obviously rich stranger. He was going to be dumped faster than the older man had been. Well, if this was enough for the man to snub Rhys, he wasn't worth Rhys’ time. Sighing heavily, he changed, taking the time to smooth his hair down. He grabbed a matching red tie and put it on as he closed up his apartment. His stomach fluttered as he made his way back to Jack.

His eyes watched Jack take in the suit. _And laugh_. He doubled over the wheel, laughing. Jack waved him over. Face red, Rhys swore. He'd been hoping it would deter the man and he wouldn't have to go out on a fancy date in it.

He slid into the passenger seat as Jack roared in laughter.  “Hot damn, cupcake, that's… That's perfect! We're going to match!”

Rhys jumped. “What!? You're joking! _How!_?” Though Rhys was horrified, he was laughing.

“This is great! Pumpkin, I think we're soul mates!” He pulled out and onto the main road.

“So, where are we going?”

Jack smirked. “The Burrington Hotel.”

“No! That's a really fancy place!” Rhys looked at his obnoxious attire. “They're going to kick me out!”

Jack grunted yet again. “Nah, they can’t throw out the bride.”

Rhys frowned. “What does that have to do with me?”

“Didn’t I tell ya? Today’s my wedding day, and you’re my new bride.” Jack drove the car, easily undisturbed.

Rhys, on the other hand, was flabbergasted and trying to figure out how to speak while speechless. “I’m… You want me…” A helpless strangled noise erupted from him. “This was the _date_ you were stood up on?”

Jack grunted. “Yeah, friggin’ bitch.” He shrugged. “We weren’t a good match anyway, it was just to lock in a merger, it really won’t make a difference though, I’ll still get it.” He smirked at Rhys. “I have a feeling you and I will be a _much_ better match.”

Rhys floundered. “But, we _just_ met!”

Jack shrugged. “I’m hot, you’re sexy as hell and we both have horrible taste in clothing, we’re soul mates. Besides, I already have a nickname for you, _Rhysie_.”

He felt himself sway under those words, but then he frowned. “Hey! I do _not_ have horrible taste in clothing, this was a gag for some stupid party!”

“If you say so,” Jack’s smirk was devilish. They pulled up to the hotel where a valet was waiting for them. Jack got out of the car and handed the man his keys. He opened Rhys’ door, leaning on it. “And might I add, that I’m probably the richest man on the planet? I may be a workaholic, but I’m there when it counts.”

Rhys stared at Jack, the handsome stranger he’d just met on a whim. Their innocent date was now an elopement and Rhys had no idea how it had come to this. This was stupidly impulsive, more impulsive than when Rhys had bought the store out of their limited time ice cream and had had to find homes for eight containers.  He’d done a lot of desperate juggling that day, eventually going over to Vaughn and Yvette’s to use their freezer space.

“Well?” Jack asked.

This was crazy. The craziest request he’d ever gotten.

“How big’s your freezer?” Rhys asked.

Jack smirked wide. “We can be five if you want.”

“And my student loans?”

“Paid for, obviously. You’ll get access to my money as long as you respect the hundred thousand dollar limit.”

Rhys’ eyes bugged out. He was being asked by a very, _very_ wealthy man to marry him. Rhys’ financial troubles would be gone and he could buy all the ice cream.

No.

He could by all the _socks_ he wanted.

Swallowing, he grabbed his bag and got out of the car. Grinning from ear to ear, Jack extended his hand for Rhys to take. Rhys gingerly took it, his heart fluttering. “This is crazy, you know? We’ve literally only known each other for an hour.”

Jack tugged Rhys to him, pulling him harshly against his body. He kissed Rhys, his lips warm and commanding. Rhys melted, electrified by the new and sudden sensation. There was something about this man that Rhys was sure he could definitely get used to. Jack pulled away, smiling warmly. “Happy Valentine’s Day, pumpkin.”

Rhys laughed, dazed. He let Jack take him by the hand and lead him into the hotel.

“Mr. Lawrence!” a hotel manager said. “You’re back!”

“Yeah, tell everyone the wedding with the bride is cancelled, but the wedding with-” Jack looked at Rhys. Rhys started and quickly offered his last name. “Is going to start in an hour and a half. You can expect to get paid for all your extra efforts. I expect Rhys to be treated like a queen.”

“Yes, sir!” He called an employee over and whispered to them.

“You got anyone you wanna call and invite them?” Jack asked.

“Uh… Just uh… Two people… I think they’re working though-”

“Call ‘em, I’ll have a car pick them up and take them home to change. I’ll pay for their time off.”

Rhys nodded and pulled his cellphone out. He called Yvette and Vaughn in a conference call, explaining to them in bated breath. They had a bunch of questions, but Rhys promised to tell them when they got to his dressing room.

He was lead away from Jack to his room where he waited, his stomach in knots. Jack was getting all the family members of the ex-bride out and getting everything ready. Rhys was relieved when his friends arrived and he explained everything.

“Holy shit!” Yvette breathed.

“Dude, are you sure? This is more impulsive than when you bought all that ice cream. Are you sure you should just marry a stranger-”

“Of course he should! He’s rich!” Yvette said. “Which makes _us_ rich!”

Rhys laughed. “I’m going to go through with it. I want to. There’s just something about him I’ve always liked, and he’s just so…”

“Sexy, yeah.” Vaughn sighed, knowing the argument was lost.

“And he offered to pay off my student loans and he didn’t even bat an eye when he said we could get five freezers for my ice cream!”

Vaughn stared at Rhys intently. “Marry him. I want my freezer back.”

With Vaughn had gone to stand at his post for Best Man, Yvette waited for Rhys, ready to walk him down the aisle. When it was time, Rhys took Yvette’s arm and they entered the large room.

“No way!” Rhys hissed.

Standing on the stage, waiting for him, was Jack in brightest yellow suit Rhys had ever seen, except, that Jack wore that sweater under the jacket and he’d kept his sneakers on. Jack beamed when Rhys laughed, realizing what Jack had meant in the car.

“You guys were made for each other,” Yvette sighed.

“Yeah, we were!” Rhys laughed, wiping tears away.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiewithink.tumblr.com/


End file.
